A Business Trip Like No Other
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Sherlock visits an old friend/lover... Disclaimer - I don't own Sherlock or any characters/backstories. Sorry it's so short!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - This is a two part story about Sherlock and Irene. More M rated than I've done before but still completely T. Enjoy!

Sherlock studied the room as he entered. It was big and nicely decorated. The windows would let a lot of light in due to their large size, but for some reason they were covered by curtains. Rays of light were still let in, despite her efforts to keep the room in darkness. This was business, but in a different way. He was meeting an old friend and was doing some catching up. He looked around, remembering the last time he had been in this room. It had been years, but he still remembered everything about it. Every word, every glance. Every flirtatious smirk and remark. Even every draw of breath she took through her red stained lips. He remembered her hair. How it shone, even though it was raven black. Her eyes glimmered from the rays of light, making them look magical. He sat on the couch and looked at his hostess. She still had her signature red lipstick and impeccable curls. Sherlock was speechless. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before she walked over to him, her long legs level with his eyes. Tonight she had the advantage and for once he didn't mind. He looked up at her. He stood and found his face less than an inch from hers. This was business like no other. He had never experienced any thing like this. He could smell her perfume - Chanel No 5 - and it was making him dizzy. Her scent enveloping him. In her eyes he could see a mix of emotions; sorrow, loss, passion, fear, worry, love and passion. His eyes moved down to her lips, which were parted slightly. He could see the bottom of her top teeth poking out like diamonds in a sea of red that was her lips. He put his hands on her waist. He could feel her hips beneath her dress and as his hands reached further behind her he felt her strap. Her hands were round his neck the gap between them was closing - quickly. Suddenly her lips were on his and what started out as slow soon turned to passionate and desire. He felt his hands wandering all over her body. He couldn't have stopped them if he had wanted to. They were moving up to her breasts and around to her dress zip. After taking a much needed breath he kissed her again. His hands were still by the zip and he could feel his shirt being unbuttoned, his blazer already on the floor. Her hands were now on his bare chest. He started to unzip her and watched as the dress fell to the floor in one swift movement. Taking the opportunity, he shed his shirt. She looked at his exposed chest. Sherlock noticed a mischievous gleam in her eye. He was knocked down onto the sofa. He felt their lips touch for a third time, something exploding inside of him. He noticed her hair coming undone and could feel it tickling his cheeks as if fell from the pins.


	2. Chapter 2

_H__e felt their lips touch for a third time, something exploding inside of him. __H__e noticed her hair coming undone and could feel it tickling his cheeks as if fell from the pins._

He lay next to her, unable to sleep. He could hear her heavy breathing and the occasional soft snore. He was thinking about the events of the night. How he had wanted to be with her since he had met her. They had had an immediate connection. There had been something about her that had intrigued him. She had an aura of mystique and secrets. Sherlock had had to find out more about her. It seemed even he was not immune to the atmosphere that she created. He realised he had been subconsciously drawing circles on her back and stopped. He heard a moan from the woman next to him. She turned to face him. The curtain of coal black hair had been left down and was currently framing her face. Somehow her lipstick had stayed on despite their activities. He stared into her chocolate coloured eyes and noticed a different set of emotions looking back at him. There was still soms sorrow but her eyes mainly consisted of happiness and content - an emotion he had never seen in her eyes. She smiled a big smile and reached her mouth to meet with his. He found his hands on her once more and laughed at the memories of the previous night. She pulled his body down on hers as she too thought of their time together. They pulled away for air then continued their kissing. Sherlock had never been with anyone like this. His nights had been awful after John got married. They were empty and even Mrs Hudson had stopped trying to cheer him up. He would've seen Molly but she was too busy with Tom. Now he didn't have to worry about the lonely nights. He had someone new in his life. Someone who is just as good as John at solving mysteries. He didn't know how he coped without her, his hero, his red lipped savior.

**Author's note - sorry it's too short but I wanted to wrap things up! ****P****lease review!**


End file.
